User blog:DemonaCarrolltucky/Bicycle Insurance
__TOC__ While not mandatory, liability insurance for cycling is recommended. In Japan, the larger vehicle usually takes the blame. If a cyclist has an accident with a pedestrian, they can be held liable for personal /property damages. Should you have an accident, call the police. They will make a report of the incident. Even if you can’t speak Japanese, you can usually request a translator over the phone. EMERGENCY NUMBERS If you do not know whether you should call 110, you can call #9110 for advice. Emergency telephone numbers can be called from home phones, mobile phones, and public phones. Calling from a public phone is free. If using a public phone with a liquid crystal display, just pick up the handset and dial the required number. If the public phone has a kinkyu tsuho button (an emergency notification button) on the front of the unit, make sure to press it first and then dial the number. *Fire / Ambulance / Emergency Rescue 119 *Police 110 *Coast Guard 118 INSURANCE PLANS Service fees are about 340 - 500 yen / month; depending on the premium plan you choose. Plans may include the following 3 coverage: 1. Roadside assistance 2. Liability 3. Injury Roadside Assistance This is kind of like AAA in the states, but for bikes. Should you no longer be able to ride your bike home, you can make a phone call and someone will come by to pick it up and deliver it home for you. Some services will deliver up to 40 km. Liability Insurance If you have an accident with another person or run into an object, you may claim this insurance. This may cover family members in your household as well. Insurance providers This covers your own medical and hospital fee if you get injured while riding a bike. INSURANCE PROVIDERS 711 :7-ELEVEN "Insurance for bicycle" / ７-ELEVEN「自転車向け保険」 You can get this insurance by going to the 711 and use the Multi Copy. Once you have filled out your details on the multi-purpose copy machine, it will print out a receipt, you take that to the cashier, pay, get a confirmation number, go back to the machine, print your contract, and you are done. AU :AU-Sonpo "My smart Insurance" / AU 損保「Myスマート保険」 Au was ranked best bike insurance provider of 2018. If you have a cellular phone contract, you can combine your bike insurance and pay with one bill. If you don’t have a contract with AU, you can register online and pay by credit card. Yahoo :Yahoo! Premium Member’s Insurance “Chokotto insurance bicycle plan” / Yahoo! プレミアム会員専用保険「ちょこっと保険自転車プラン」 You can make the best plan for yourself by selecting the contents yourself. And you can make a trial calculation of the premium for the contents you selected on the website, and also take out insurance. Tokio Marine Nichido :Tokio Marine Nichido “e cycle insurance” / 東京海上日動 「eサイクル保険」 Another high ranked insurance company for cyclists. You can apply online via pc or mobile. You can also pay by credit card or convenience store. ROAD RULES *Your bicycle must have a working light, rear reflector, and bell. *Your bike must be registered. *Ride on the left side of the road and follow the same traffic rules as cars. (stop signs & lights) *Always yield to pedestrians. *Use bike parking. *Keep your hands on the handlebars. *Cycle on the sidewalks only when there are designated bike lanes, shared sidewalk signs, or when it's too dangerous to be on the road. *When making a right turn at large intersections, use the crosswalks. *Do not ride a bike while drunk, using an MP3 player, using a phone, or holding an umbrella. *Children under 13 y/o must wear a helmet. *Cycle in a single-file, not side-by-side. *Cycling with someone on the back is only permitted when the driver is over 16 y/o, there is a child seat, and the child is younger than 6 y/o. WORDS TO KNOW *Accident 事故 Jiko *Ambulance 救急車 Kyūkyūsha *Bell　ベル Beru *Bicycle Pump 空気入れ Kuki-Ire *Bicycle 自転車 Jitensha *Bike チャリ Chari *Brake　ブレーキ Bre-Ki *Chain　チェィーン Chain *Emergency Aid 救急 Kyūkyū *Flat Tire パンク Panku *Gear　ギア Ge-A *Insurance 保険 Hoken *Ladies Bike ママチャリ Mama Chari *Police 警察 Keisatsu *Tire　タイヤ Taiya Category:Blog posts Category:JET Blogs Category:Daily Life Category:Setting Up